


El Brujo y el Cazador

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cazador, Fuego, Hoguera, Inquisición, M/M, Magia, Tragédia, brujo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: [One-shot]El fuego purificará su alma, sentenciaron.El fuego purificará sus almas, sentenciaste.Arte y portada por @qorisheep, especialmente para este fic.Yuri!!! on Ice le pertenece a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo. Este fic está escrito sólo con fines de entretención.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	El Brujo y el Cazador

  
  


Caminas entre los escombros de la ciudad que acaba de ser arrasada debido a tu ira, tus ojos castaños ya han perdido el brillo rojo y furioso que los cegaba frente frenesí de la venganza, ahora son solo un pozo profundo de dolor y desesperación: tu alma pierde los colores y todo tú te sumerges en el negro insondable que estruja tu corazón hasta romperlo, y romperlo una vez más. 

La sonrisa acorazonada acompañada por el melódico regocijo ahora no existe más que en tus recuerdos, al igual que aquellos transparentes ojos aguamarina que se oscurecían entre tus brazos y se cerraban deleitosamente cuando te internabas muy dentro de su carne. Esa carne tibia que te recibía gozosa, pero que ya nunca más te volverá a abrigar. 

El principio de un fin anunciado comenzó la tarde del día anterior. Aunque vislumbraron la posibilidad de acabar en tragedia el mismo día, el mismo instante, el mismo segundo en el que decidieron amarse: el cazador esclavo de la santa inquisición y el brujo libre del bosque no podían amarse. Cazador y brujo. Hombre con hombre; el doble pecado que el amor era incapaz de redimir. 

Aún así decidiste amarlo. Aún así decidieron amarse. 

La tarde del día anterior, en cuanto la casa que compartías con Víctor a las afueras de la ciudad apareció en tu campo de visión, una extraña corazonada sobrecogió tu pecho e hizo que tu cuerpo se sintiera dolorido. Tal vez esa extraña y fuerte conexión que tenías con tu amante te advertía sobre lo ocurrido durante tu ausencia. Tus pasos fueron más lentos de lo que hubieses querido, pero incluso mover tus piernas se te hacía difícil; tus huesos sonaban, rígidos, como si se negaran a descubrir aquello que tu mente confabulaba mientras te repetías que la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, encontrados, siempre había existido. Aunque ustedes prefirieron ocultar esa verdad bajo la alfombra y fingir que nunca nadie se daría cuenta de que el cazador terminó hechizado por los ojos castaños del brujo. 

Mientras te acercabas más a esa pequeña y acogedora casa que se convirtió en vuestro cálido refugio, rogaste por encontrarte con la imagen de Víctor en medio del jardín, recogiendo las hierbas que cultivaban para hacer los brebajes que te dedicaste a enseñarle; compartiendo con él los secretos ancestrales a los que la inquisición tanto temía, pero que no eran más que utilizar lo que la santa madre tierra ofrecía generosa, procurando el bienestar de sus numerosos hijos. La santa inquisición aborrecía a esa madre y obligaba a los hombres, y mujeres, a elevar sus ojos al cielo en busca de un padre distante e indiferente. 

Deseaste como nunca ver la imagen de Víctor inclinado en la tierra, esperándote alegre con hierbas en sus manos, pero no estaba. Lo llamaste por su nombre, rogando encontrarlo dentro de las paredes del hogar que su amor construía, pero el aroma a café con el que siempre te recibía estaba ausente; su presencia estaba ausente, su calor estaba ausente. 

Lo único que había era desorden y violencia. Muebles fuera de lugar, adornos quebrados y rastros de sangre. La dulce sangre de Víctor haciendo laguna en el suelo del recibidor. Untaste tus dedos en aquel líquido carmesí que ya no conservaba su calidez y apretaste tus dientes, obligándote a retener las lágrimas que anidaron en tus ojos y nublaron tu mirada. 

La risa cantarina del cazador invadió tus oídos cuando el espejismo de los recuerdos te tomaron de improviso; viste su rostro níveo y sus ojos brillantes, admiraste el río de plata que descendía por su espalda y escuchaste su voz profunda repetir aquella promesa que siempre te hacía:

  
  


_ «Cuando llego a casa, sé que seré, seré el hombre que regresa a casa por ti. Si envejezco, bien sé que seré, seré el hombre que envejece contigo» _

  
  


Gritaste. 

El grito profundo escapó de tu alma. El dolor y el desconsuelo corrían líquidos por tu cuerpo; era tu propia sangre la que clamaba dolorida. Sin verlo, lo sabías; el calvario y la humillación por los que en esos momentos pasaba Víctor. 

Víctor, muy lejos de ti, apenas podía podía respirar. Le prometieron que Dios perdonaría su pecado si te entregaba, si argumentaba que le engañaste, que le embrujaste con las artes oscuras de tu linaje. Dios lo perdonaría si renegaba de su amor por ti. El Dios de amor no soportaba vuestro amor, pero Víctor prefería arder en las llamas del infierno antes que negar que te pertenecía, antes que repudiar tus caricias, antes que insultar sus promesas. 

El fuego purificará su alma, sentenciaron. 

El fuego purificará sus almas, sentenciaste. 

  
  


Rogaste, suplicaste, imploraste a la madre tierra, o a quien estuviera debajo de ella internado en el centro de lava ardiente, que aumentará el poder de tu linaje, ese que corría en tus venas y aquel que descansaba en tu cuerpo, dormido, para despertar en el futuro. Invocaste al presente todo el poder que guardaba tu alma; el poder que aún no obtenías y que sacrificaste perdiéndolo para siempre. No importaba. No lo querías más, solo lo deseabas hoy, solo lo deseabas para cobrar tu venganza. 

  
  


Lo obtuviste y lo desataste en la misma ciudad que había visto morir a Víctor en la hoguera. No te importó nada, no habían inocentes, no habían niños; todos eran culpables de arrebatarte lo único preciado y precioso que había en tu vida. La vida de Víctor no se compraba ni con la vida de mil personas. 

El fuego que nacía de tu rabia, de tu cólera corrupta, todo lo quemó. Todo lo arrasó. De aquella piadosa ciudad solo quedaron las ruinas y el penetrante y espantoso aroma de la carne quemada. Y entre todo eso, tú. 

Tú.

Caminas entre los escombros de la ciudad que acaba de ser arrasada debido a tu ira, tus ojos castaños ya han perdido el brillo rojo y furioso que los cegaba frente frenesí de la venganza, ahora son solo un pozo profundo de dolor y desesperación: tu alma pierde los colores y todo tú te sumerges en el negro insondable que estruja tu corazón hasta romperlo, y romperlo una vez más. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en wattpad, pero debido a una masiva suspensión de cuentas me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar de plataforma.
> 
> Esta historia surgió en una actividad de facebook que incentivaba la creación de historias Yuuvic.
> 
> ¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
